The present invention relates to a ticket dispenser, and more particularly to one capable of effectively preventing a ticket from being additionally withdrawn therefrom.
The ticket dispenser is extensively used in a large playground or a recreation ground since it will dispense the ticket if one or more suitable coins(s) is (are) inserted therein to switch on the ticket transmitting mechanism therein. In order to prevent the ticket in the dispenser from being additionally withdrawn therefrom, some improved ticket dispenser, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,001 is proposed. The present invention tires in a manner to more effectively prevent the ticket in the dispenser from being illegally withdrawn therefrom.